Don't Let Go
by LOVEboonesLOVElost
Summary: BB central..cute moments guaranteed! don't wanna give too much away so start reading! dedicated to my wonderful friend squirt for all her help and support..if anyone loves bones more than me its her! please review, it's my first fanfic! thanks xx


**Bones**

"Bones!!" Booth tapped on her apartment door, after no answer he lowered his avaitors onto his nose and tapped again.

"Bones? You in?!...I have coffee!...Mmmm" He said smelling the takeaway coffee he held in his hands, "Smells good!"

Still no answer.

"God damn it Bones" he muttered.

He balanced the coffee in one hand, keys in his mouth and he tried to feel around for a spare key on top of the light in the hallway. He lost balance and ended up spilling coffee all over his clean white shirt.

"Argh! Son of a..." In anger he threw the other empty coffee cups on the ground and busted her door open.

He headed straight for the kitchen in desperate attempt to save his shirt.

"Booth?" He heard his beloved partner question from behind him.

He turned to face her, she was wrapped in probably the smallest towel in the house, her hair dripping on the ground.

"Shower! Of course" he said smacking himself on the head.

"May I ask what the hell happened to my door?" She asked confused.

"Oh yeah...about that..don't worry I'll buy you a new one..ahh you got any stain removal anywhere?" He asked frantically searching her cupboards.

"Okay so my doors pretty much screwed and your worrying about a shirt and a stupid tie?"

"Hey! It's not 'stupid'...I wore it for you...see?" He held up his drenched skeleton tie, and flashed her his famous charm smile.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah...Its in the laundry cupboard..hold up I'll grab it for you" and with that she disapearred down the hallway.

She reappeared in a skimpy, satin dressing gown, stain removal powder in one hand and a clean shirt in the other one. She threw the spare shirt at him,

"Here put this on" she said as she turned the kettle on.

"Aahh..it's pink" he stated in disgust.

"Good observation Booth, glad to know your not colour blind. Now hurry up and put it on before that stain sets."

Booth pulled off his stained shirt and stood there looking at the pink shirt.

"Well..." She said "Are you gonna put it on?"

He laughed, "ah no."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's pink"

"So?..." She questioned.

"It's pink...let me get this straight Bones...real men, don't wear pink! and lets face it I look much better without it on anyway" he said with a smile.

"Well if you think about it, the only men who would wear a pink shirt are men who are truly comfortable with themselves and their status in society" She replied very matter-of-factly.

"Or they're gay" Booth added.

"OR they're accepting of their manliness and male dominancy" she argued.

"Hey! I'm accepting with my male...whatever. Who's dumb shirt is it anyway?"

"It was Sullys, and trust me he was NOT gay" She replied, knowing exactly what set Booth off.

"Give it here" he scoffed, ripping the shirt out of her hands.

He threw the shirt on and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Happy?"

"Very nice...Pink's your colour...brings out your eyes" She told him, trying not to laugh.

"Haha yeah very funny Bones, good one..since when did you tell jokes anyway?"

She opened her mouth to reply with some scientific answer, Booth got in first.

"You know what, don't answer that."

She raised her eyebrows and passed him a freshly made coffee, which he drunk in three gulps. As she went to take a sip of her a coffee he took it out of her hands.

"What are doing? That's mine!"

"Yeah well we gotta case to start on and dead people waiting for us at the lab. So go get dressed we're leaving in ten."

"But-"

"Ah ah. No buts" He replied pushing her into her bedroom. She started to undo her dressing gown but turned around to face Booth who was leaning in her doorway, sipping her coffee, smiling to himself.

"Booth" She said rolling her eyes.

"what?" He questioned innocently.

"Shut the door"

"Na it's okay I'll just close my eyes...like this." He shut his eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

She walked over to the doorway, pushed Booth out and shut the door herself.

He smiled.

"Had to try" he muttered to himself smiling.

Booth screwed up his face in concentration, watching his partner put on mascara in the front passenger seat.

"What does that actually do?" He asked.

"Volumises your eyelashes" she replied, all concentration focusing on the mascara applying.

"Shit!" Booth yelled as he pulled on the brakes at a red light, causing Brennan to stab the mascara wand in her eye.

"Ow! ow ow ow ow ow!" She squealed clutching her eye.

"Crap...ah here, here!" Booth leant across awkwardly dabbing her eye frantically with a tissue.

"Thanks Booth I got it" She said.

The car behind beeped the horn in annoyance.

"Yeah Yeah I'm going, I'm going!! Jeez."

They pulled into the Jeffersonian, jumped out of the car and hurried into the lab. Hodge, Zach and Ange tried not to laugh when they saw Booth in his pink shirt.

"Nice shirt Booth" Angela smiled.

Booth pulled a face.

"What have we got?" Bones asked while putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Skeleton of young girl, between fifteen and seventeen years of age. Judging by the decomposure of the skin I'd say she was buried about 5-7 days ago, " Zach filled his boss in.

"According to this report, she was found in swamp land about five minutes out of the city. Found by a woman walking her dog," Booth read the report.

"She's African American," Cam added, as she entered the lab holding a folder which contained notes and swab tests.

Brennan leaned over to examine the bones.

"She had a bone marrow transplant..sometime in the past three years" She noticed, "Ange check the transplant lists for the local hospitals."

"Sure thing" Angela quickly typed into her computer and several seconds later she stated; "In the past three years there has been eight bone-marrow transplants on girls between the ages fifteen and seventeen...two of them were African American."

"Shove over" Booth tapped Ange on the shoulder. She got up and Booth took her seat and went to the missing person's program. Within seconds he had a match.

"Lena Robson, reported missing four days ago. Aged sixteen, had a bone marrow transplant almost two years ago."

"She was pretty" Ange said quietly, glancing at the picture of the bright-eyed, smiling teenager. Hodge took hid hand in hers and smiled weakly.

"Now what?" Zach asked.

"Now we tell the parents" Booth sighed.

Booth and Dr. Brennan sat awkwardly in a cosy, but run-down kitchen. A large African American lady entered with cups of coffee, and sat herself down comfortably on a torn armchair. Brennan looked around the tatty, worn down lounge, and noticed several crucifix's hanging throughout the room.

"This is about Lena isn't it?" The woman said quietly.

Booth looked down.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry to tell you this Ms Robson, but we found your daughter's body early this morning."

"Oh God' the woman gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"I know this is a difficult time, but we really need you to answer a few questions so we can find out what happened to your daughter."

"Yes, Yes of course anything I can do to help" she said between sobs.

"Where's..Mr Robson...if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lena's father walked out a long time ago, Lena was two. It was just me, Lena and the twins."

"And was Lena seeing anyone?" Both asked quietly.

Mrs Robson hesitated.

"Please Ms Robson, any information you have could help me and my team a great deal" Dr. Brennan said.

"Ummm...yes, yes she was. His name was Mitch...he was a bad sort. never really knew what she saw in him. Ever since they started dating her grades slipped and she was forever getting in trouble at school...the last time anyone saw her, she was with him" Lena's mother was choking back tears now.

"Thank you, Ms Robson. You've been a huge help." Booth took her hand for a minute and smiled sympathetically. Than looked at Bones and nodded towards the greiving mother.

"Oh! um...terribly sorry about your loss Ms Robson" She said. Booth smiled.

"We'll let ourselves out." He placed his hand on his partners lower back and lead her out of the tumbledown state-house, leaving the greiving mother of Lena Robson to come to terms with her daughters death.

Booth sighed impaitently, as he looked out the windscreen.

"Does it ever get easier?" Brennan asked him suddenly.

"Telling someone their child is dead?" Booth replied, "No, no it doesn't."

The silence was broken by the ringing of Booth's cellphone.

"Booth"

"Booth it's Cam"

"Cam, hey. What's up?"

"Ah..we need you and Dr. Brennan to come down to the swamp land where the body was found. The police found something."

"Found what?"

"I'm not sure, that's why we need Brennan."

"Alrighty be there soon."

He hung p the phone and did a U-turn in the middle of the road.

"Who was that?" Bones asked.

"That, was Cam. Your expertees are needed at the crime scene." Booth smiled.

Brennan returned the smile, and they headed for the swamp land.

He jumped out of the car and went round to the passenger side to open the door for her. She smiled.

"I'm not uncapable of opening the door myself Booth" she stated.

"I was just being a gentleman!" He replied.

"Well your actions implied that I, being of the female species, had to rely on a male to perform a simple task for me"

"I try to do one nice thing for you" He argued as the headed towards the scene which was distinguished by yellow crime scene tape.

"What have we got Cam?" Brennan asked throwing her breifcase at Booth, who let out an exaggerated groan. Cam frowned at the two, before continuing;

"We found these," she said gesturing to the hole in the ground that Lena Robson had been pulled out of. Brennan peered into the hole, which appeared empty until her eye caught tiny, white, frail pieces of bone at the bottom of the hole barely visible under all the dirt. She jumped in and crouched down to get a closer look at them. She gently brushed them off with her finger, being careful not to harm the tiny pieces of evidence.

"Is it what I think it is?" Cam asked shakily.

Brennan sighed, "Looks like it." She said.

"Looks like what?" Booth questioned

"Lena Robson...was pregnant."

"Can we put some music on? It's too quiet in here" Brennan broke the silence in Booth's car.

"Yeah, go ahead" Booth replied, only half concentrating.

She turned on the radio and fiddled around with the stations before she came to a song that she slowly started nodding her head too. She sat back in her seat and muttered the words underneath her breath, before the noise was cut off.

"Hey! What are you doing? I like that song!" She exclaimed to Booth who had propmtly turned the radio off in disgust.

"You have got to joking me" he scoffed "that has got to be like, the worst song ever"

"Well I like it" she said turing the radio back on.

"Well I don't" he replied switching it off again.

"Well I do" she retalliated with her teeth gritted, once again turing the radio on.

"Well its my car, so its my beats" Booth said, finishing the argument once and for all.

She sighed impaitently, annoyed at his ignorance. She glanced at the rear-view mirror.

"I think they're following us" She gestured to the black mercedes on their tail.

"I think your paranoid" Booth smirked.

"No seriously they've been trailing us since we left the swamp-land."

Booth retorted with a sudden right turn into a diner car-park, the mercedes kept heading straight ahead.

"See, told you" he said opening the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting lunch, I'm starved"

"But we gotta get these bones back to the lab"

"No offence bones, but at this present point in time my stomachs more important. Now hurry up, my shout." And with that she jumped out of the car and they headed into the diner.

"I can't believe you wouldn't give me a mouthful of your pie" Bones exclaimed as they headed back to the car.

"What! It was good pie" He replied patting his stomach.

She laughed, shaking her head at him. They got back into the car and it wasn't long before a gas began to fill it up.

"What is that?" She coughed

"I dunno" Booth spluttered.

He tried to open his door but it wouldn't open. He panicked. She tried her's desperately but it failed, it wasn't long before the gas overtook both of them and they were drifting in and out of consciness. Booth fumbled around for his mobile phone but the gas got to him too quick. Within seconds they had both passed out.

Her head was foggy from whatever had gased her and Booth not long ago. Her hands were forced behind her back, she struggled but whoever had ahold of her was much too strong. Suddenly she was pushed down to her knees, the dirty cloth that had blindfolded her was torn off. It took awhile for her eyes to come into focus, but when they did she realised she was in a tumbledown warehouse. She tried to turn around to get a glimpse of her kidnappers but they were wearing balck baluclavas, they grabbed her head and jerked it back round.

"Get your hands off her!" Booth yelled as he too, was forced to his knees.

"We have something to show you Dr. Brennan" Said one of her captors, in a deep male voice she did not recognise. Someone, obviously a male Brennan noticed from his stature, pulled open a door in front of her. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. There was a body, hanging from the roof. Frayed rope was bound around the body's neck and was tied loosely to a hook on the roof. There were several gunshot wounds in the chest. As her eyes moved up slowly she saw blood dripping from a slit across his throat. She gulped. Then she moved up to the face, and looked into the eyes of not only a murder victim but her brother. Russ.

She sat there. Tears swelling in her eyes, trembling all over. Booth sat next to her in utter disbelief.

"What..what do you want?" she whispered.

The older man laughed. It sent shivers down her spine.

"We want the man who killed our son, and brother to suffer, suffer like we did"

"We don't know what the hell your talking about" Booth replied angrily.

"What man? Who is he?" Brennan asked him eyes on the ground. She could no longer look at Russ.

"That man, is your father Temperance Brennan" He younger kidnapper answered.

Bones became angry. Why was she always the victim of her father's doing? Russ was dead because these people wanted revenge.

"I have no control over what my father does!" She cried

"Of course you don't, but you can help us make him suffer."

"Then why is Booth here? He doesn't need to be here, he is no relation what-so-ever to my father" she argued between sobs.

"your partner" the man said in disgust, "is here so he can't cause us any problems, be grateful he's here to keep you company in your final hours."

Both she and booth were yanked up, and thrown into a storeroom. Their hands bound and hearts racing. She couldn't believe it. Her brother, the one who she looked up to, the one who she'd only just made things right with, was dead.

She sat in the corner. The rope bound around her wrists was too tight and rubbing against her skin. She watched Booth pacing, occasionally screaming out and banging his fists against the door.

What if this was it? She asked herself, 'what if they do to me and Booth what they did to Russ?' Booth couldn't save her now and vice versa. She got lost in her terrible thoughts, when a sudden bang awakened her from her nightmare. She jumped. She hated it when he did that, it was just his way of dealing with stuff, he lashed out, he got violent, it frightened her. Yet along with fear she also felt protected.

What if they couldn't get out of here? What if…. Booth pounded the door in frustration again. She jumped.

"Would you just STOP it?!" she yelled.

He stood there shell-shocked, never in his life had he heard her yell like that… except for the time he stole a mouthful of her Thai noodle soup…but something told him this was much more serious than Thai noodle soup.

He watched the tears surface in her eyes. Then he realized, she was scared. He searched his brain and knew why he had never heard her scream like that before. He had never seen her this scared. He knelt down beside her and gently touched her hands. He looked up at her. She loved the look of his comforting dark brown eyes.

"It's okay Bones" he whispered.

She searched his eyes, for some truth, some reassurance. The tears uncontrollably fell. She hated letting him see her cry. It was a sign of weakness. Little did she know how alike her and Booth were.

He put his hands to her face and wiped her tears, which proved to be a difficult task when your hands are tied with rope. He left a little smudge on her cheek and he smiled.

"What if it's not ok Booth? Russ is..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Hey, hey" he interrupted "It's… its going to be ok"

He reached out and placed his hand on her leg. Again he looked deep into her eyes and gave her his famous reassuring stare that she knew only to well.

"It's going to be alright I'm never going to leave you, I'm never going to let you go, ok?"

She looked down, hiding her fear from him.

"Hey," he said lifting her head up so she was once again looking at him, "I promise."

Blame it on the puppy dog eyes or the intensity of the situation but she believed him. She lay her head on his chest and after many uncontrollable tears had fallen, she fell asleep.

She awoke startled at the door opening. They both stood up and Booth pushed her behind him. He hadn't slept. Her heart pounded as she hid behind Booth. Usually she wouldn't let him protect her, she would have given him some lecture about the equality of the male and female species in this the 21st century, but her mouth was much to dry to croak a word and she knew Booth didn't break his promises. A large man of about forty entered the store room they were being held in, a muscular younger man followed.

"Seriously, who the hell are you, and what do you want do you want from us?"

Booth sure took little time with confrontation. The old man smiled. He hadn't shaved in awhile and the stubble made him look even rougher.

"Agent Booth, Agent Booth. We've already answered that question." said the man shaking his head. Booth didn't like being spoken to in such a childish manner and stepped forward defensively.

"What the hell is your problem, man?"

Bones saw the younger guy reaching for a gun she grabbed Booths arm.

"Booth don't-"

"Stay back Bones" he yelled pulling his bound hands away from her grip.

"But-" Oh crap. she felt the tears surfacing again.

The older guy smirked at Booths actions.

"We've just come to get Dr Brennan, Booth" he explained

Booth laughed as if it were a joke.

"No way" he said defiantly.

"It wasn't a question Agent Booth"

Bones looked anxiously from Booth to the captors and back to Booth again. The older guy stepped towards her as the younger captor held up a gun. She took a step back, as the older guy edged closer and closer to her. Booth stood in front of her now only a few centimetres away from the smug forty year old, who was obviously a good inch bigger then Booth.

"Step aside Seely" he ordered

Booth remained still.

"STEP ASIDE!"

Again Booth remained still.

"I didn't want to resort to this" the captor said and within a spilt second his fist struck Booths head and he collapsed in a heap on the floor, barely conscience. Brennan shocked stepped back again tripping and almost falling herself. The guy grabbed her, tightened his grip on her arm. She tried to twist around, a move she skillfully established at her self defense class. But he was too strong. She panicked. She struggled one arm free, as Booth slowly realized what was going on he outstretched his hand and fought to grab hold of hers. Their hands touched, he grabbed a hold of her and held her hand with all his strength. The older man continued to force her out of the room.

"Booth" she screamed.

"Don't let go Bones, don't let go"

Fear overtook her. Her face was drenched with tears.

"Hey, hey..look here, look here" Booth said

She looked at him, into his eyes. He was just as scared as she. The man gave one final pull ripping their hands apart.

"Booth!" she screamed.

He desperately tried to grab a hold of her but the young captor now held a gun to his head. He watched, his heart breaking, as he watched the older captor force a struggling and fearful Bones out of the store room.

"Don't hurt her!" he yelled

"Please don't hurt her..."

He sat up against the wall, watching the door slowly close behind them, hearing her screams getting further and further away, and for once in his life he had no control. He hid his face in his hands, he had let go. He broke his promise.

Booth spent the next few hours pacing and occasionally smacking the wall. His knuckles were grazed and his wrists were bleeding from the tightly tied rope rubbing against his skin. But none of that really mattered. All that mattered was she was gone and he didn't know where. What if they killed her? They did not seem at all sympathetic about killing Russ, he was sure they would have no trouble doing it again. He hated not curing, not helping, not knowing. Her piercing screams echoed in his head, never had he seen her so terrified. Was she scared because he couldn't save her this time? Was she scared of death?

'Death didn't seem to be something Bones would be scared of' he thought to himself, considering she did surround herself by it everyday. He wondered if he was scared of death, but his shrink had already cleared that one up…he was scared of not knowing and maybe, just maybe he thought, that's what she was scared of too. Suddenly he heard a rustle of footsteps outside the door. Up and alert, Booth jumped to his feet but the footsteps got further and further away. He waited for utter silence, checked around for a security camera and when he was certain no-one was watching, he let the tears fall.

Several hours later the younger captor entered looking a little too relaxed for Booth's liking.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Dr. Brennan is fine, Agent Booth" The captor smiled.

"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" Booth yelled, losing his temper once again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied.

The captor looked down at Booth's bleeding wrists and instructed him not to do anything stupid or Bones would be the one to suffer. He ordered Booth to hold out his wrists and he did so, the captor undid the frayed rope and headed for the door but not before letting Booth know that he would be back soon. Booth shook his hands in desperate attempt to get the blood pumping back through them. He looked towards the door, remembering not only his partner but his best friend being pulled away from him…despite his promise never to let her go. He wanted so badly to hold her, to smell her sweet, musky perfume, heck! He would give ANYTHING to have her correcting him 24/7 again. So, almost instantly he knelt, bowed his head and did what Seely Booth always did when he wanted anything. He prayed.

Booth awoke to the sound of the storeroom door opening. The young captor stood pointing a gun at him while the older captor had a tight hold on Bones, her hands forced behind her back. He pushed her into the room, she stumbled and Booth caught her and bought her to her feet. The captors left and Booth stared at Brennan. He eyes fixed on the bruise on her right cheek and the red and purple bruising on her neck and chest. He felt the anger burning up inside of him, where was a punching bag when you needed one?

"What the hell did they do to you?" He asked, it came out a little angrier than intended.

"I…I…I don't know" She stuttered.

"You don't know?!"

"Well…he dragged me to this room…there was another guy…he didn't talk he just stood there and then they grabbed my arm…and…they...they injected something into me…I…I tried to pull away but-"

Booth took her arm and stared at where the needle had been injected.

"Is that the last thing you remember?" He asked.

She nodded, eyes fixed on the floor.

"You don't think…you think maybe…they could've…." Booth's voice trailed off. Neither of them wanted to say it.

"I'm not too sure" Brennan's voice broke the silence, "I mean I don't feel any pain in my lower abdomen, but then again I'm kind of numb all over. Looking at the size of this puncture wound I'd say they injected me with a good few millilitres of insulin or perhaps morphine enough to make me unconscience…but I can't be sure because-"

Booth cut her off. "Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I..let go."

He looked at her, only to see her looking straight back at him. She was doing that thing again, that thing where she looks into his eyes, like she's searching for something…but Booth let her search.

"Booth…you didn't…it's not…it's not your fault"

He reached out and touched the bruise on her face. It hurt. But she didn't flinch, she let him protect her. She was too tired to argue.

_She felt smothered…She couldn't breathe...She panicked…there were flashes…Booth pulling her out of the car…Her operating on Hodgin's leg…Cam fainting from the poisonous gas…Howard Epps falling form the balcony…her dad and her brother driving away as she sat handcuffed to the park bench..Russ, just hanging there blood dripping from his chest and throat..then she felt smothered again._ She woke up suddenly, Booth shaking her. She was sweating and breathing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.  
"hey, hey..come here…it's okay" Booth pulled Bones close to him, holding her tight. He could feel her heart pounding, he could hear her panting.

"I-" She tried to speak but her mouth was too dry.

"Shhh…its just a dream…it's okay I'm here...It's just a dream."

She clung to Booth like a newborn baby to it's mother. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on her's, his arms tightly wrapped around her shaking body. He rubbed her arm in desperate attempt to keep her warm. He knew how weak she was. It must have been at least 24 hours without any food or water and her system reacting to whatever crap they put into her. It made him so angry knowing they hurt her like that, he was angry with himself…he shouldn't have let it happen.

He looked at her, watching her sleep. Booth smiled to himself, he gently patted her hair. She stirred in her sleep and slowly woke up. She looked at him and smiled weakly, he forced a smile back. She liked his smile, it was somewhat comforting. He wanted to reassure her, to promise her that everything was going to be okay...it killed him inside knowing he couldn't. The lock in the door turned, five men of a large build entered the room, holding shotguns in a threatening manner. The older captor who was obviously their leader nudged his head in the direction of Booth and Bones.

"Get em" he ordered.

Three of the men stepped towards them. Bones clung even tighter to Booths arms.

"Don't let them take me" She whispered.

Booth paused, processing her uncertainty and fear. "Don't worry" He replied quietly "I won't...not again"

"Aw well thats very sweet but we gonna have to break it up" they forty year old captor said mockingly.

Booth just stared at him. He was too tired to yell back, to fight.

"Break em up boys" he ordered.

Two men seized Booth by the shoulders another grabbed Bones pulled her to her feet, her hands twisted behind her back. Booth struggled, but with two men against one...it was always going to be a losing battle. The men put tattered hoods over their faces and forced them out of the storeroom.

They were then thrown into another room. Brennan panted heavily as she feel onto the cold hard floor. She could hear Booth breathing beside her. This new room was considerably colder than the last.

"Your father's finally got whats coming to him" they heard the old man chuckling behind them. "Enjoy each other's company while it lasts." And with that they heard the door shut and lock behind them.

Brennan tore the tattered rag off her face and looked around, her heart skipped a few beats.

"B..b..booth" She stammered.

"What is it Bones? He asked ripping the rag off his face "Where are we?"

She looked at him, the terror in her eyes fairly evident. "Its a chiller."

"What you think they left us in here to freeze to death?!" He couldn't help but shout.

"I don't know Booth!" She shouted back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout..I..I'm just freaking out a little thats all" He said, slowly sliding down the wall, till he sat with his back against it next to his partner.

"It's okay," She replied looking nervously around the compact chiller room.

"How..how long have we got?" Booth asked cautiously.

She shrugged. "It..ahh..it won't be long" she whispered. "The temperature of the room is already rapidly dropping, I'd say within the hour or so it could get to below freezing in here"

Booth sighed nervously. He looked at Bones who had her head hung, eyes focussed on the ground. He took her hand in his, she looked at him, he smiled. And hoped maybe that one simple gesture was reassuring enough.

Forty minutes had passed. The temperature in the chiller was rapidly declining, Bones sat against the wall, teeth chattering.

"We're going to need to..." her voice trailed off.

"Need to what?" Booth asked.

"Umm..get...closer..keep warm off each other's body heat."

He looked at her, she was much smaller than himself and obviously feeling the cold much quicker too.

"Okay" he nodded.

They awkwardly tried to huddle together until a few mintutes later, she just natrually fell into his arms, head resting against his chest. He rubbed her arms in desperate attempt to keep her warm. He could feel her shivering against him, teeth chattering.

"Here" he said quietly, taking off his jacket.

"No...Booth...you need that" she said between shivers.

"You look like you need it a lot more than me" he answered putting the jacket around her shoulders pulling it tight. She looked at him with uncertainty.

"What?! I'm a big, strong guy...I can rough it" He said jokingly, flashing her his famous charm smile.

She smiled back weakly and lay back into his chest.

"..You think, my criminal, no good father has any idea what's going on?" She asked Booth quietly after a few minutes.

Booth paused for a second analysing what he was going to say.

"You know what? I reckon he's out there searching for us right now" He said as reassuringly as he could.

Brennan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," She answered quietly her voice husky and weak due to the cold.

Booth just kind of looked down, not knowing what to say back.

"I bet he has no idea, what we've gone through because of something he did. I mean Russ is...Russ is..." Her voice trailed off, the haunting image of Russ just hanging there entered her mind.

"And it's all because of him" she finished a minute or so later.

It wasn't long before Brennan's skin was turning blue and she was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes kept dozing.

"Bones...you okay?" Booth asked worried, pulling his jacket tighter around her petite frame.

No answer.

He shook her slightly, "Bones don't give up on me okay? No letting go remember?" He whispered, between shivers of his own.

She just fell gently into his arms, unconscious. Her already pale skin was white as a ghost and her lips blue with the cold. Booth just held her hoping somehow she would be alright.

Several minutes later Booth heard a thud on the chiller door. His eyes widened.

"Hey!" He tried to yell as loud as he possibly could, "We're in here!"

There was a second thud on the door. Booth weakly stood up and plucked up all his inner strength to push the door from the inside. there was a third thud..then nothing.

"Hey!!!" Booth yelled shivering, "Come back!"

After a few seconds he heard scratching at the lock, and then a fourth and final thud and the door hurtled open. Booth rushed straight to his partner and scooped her up in his arms, he turned and standing before him was Brennan's father.

"The ambulance and cops should be any second" Max Kennan, broke the silence. Booth could hear sirens in the distance, while Max stared at his little girl bundled in Booth's arms.

"Look after her" he said and within a split second he disappeared.

Booth stumbled out of the tumbledown warehouse they had been held captive in. He saw ambulances and police cars come screeching towards them. He fell to his knees, Bones still in his arms. Cam, Ange and Hodgins jumped out of one police car while an ambulance driver hurried to Booth's side. Ange smiled weakly and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Brennan in Booth's arms.

"Agent Booth?..Agent Booth?" The ambulance driver repeated. "I need you to come to the ambulance right away, alright?...Do you need me to take Dr. Brennan?"

"...na it's okay..I got her" he said quietly.

He weakly made his way to the ambulance and placed his partner down on a stretcher that was waiting for them. Ange, Hodge and Cam rushed over to them.

"What happened? Is she gonna be okay?" Ange panicked as a police officer put a blanket around Booth's shoulders. The doctor who travelled with the ambulance looked at Ange then to Booth.

"Agent Booth , your going to have to make your way to the hospital with us" he exclaimed.

Booth nodded and climbed into the ambulance with assistance from the driver.

The doors slammed and the ambulance sped away from the tumbledown warehouse, sirens blaring. Hodge placed his hand on Ange's shoulder. She sighed nervously. In the ambulance, Booth looked anxiously at Brennan, lying helplessly on the stretcher, a breathing mask over her face and blankets bundled around her.

"Don't let go okay Bones?" He whipsered, he reached out his shaking hand and placed it gently over hers.

"Doc, seriously I'M FINE!" Booth said in annoyance, "I really needa be with Bones right now"

"Dr. Brennan is still in surgery Agent Booth, and I need you to stay here and rest until your body temperature gets back within the safe zone" the doctor exclaimed.

"I'm breathing..isn't thats safe enough for you?" Booth replied sarcastically.

The doctor smiled.

"Agent Booth, you have to understand that you are now under our care and what I say, goes. Alright?"

He mumbled something and folded his arms grumpily.

"Good" the doctor grinned, "now I'll be back in the next hour to check on you" and with that she left. As soon as she was out of sight Booth jumped outta bed and made his way down the hall.

"Safe zone my ass" he scoffed to himself.

It wasn't long til he came across Ange, Hodge and Cam sitting nervously in a waiting room.

"Booth! Thanks god!" Ange jumped up and hugged him.

Booth, a little taken aback by the sudden embrace stumbled but then returned the hug. He smiled at Hodge and Cam who were joined by Zach a few seconds later holding coffee.

"Uhh...sorry Booth I didn't realise you were joining us" Zach said apologetically as he handed out coffee to everyone except him.

"Well?" Booth stated with raised eyebrows.

"Well...what?" Zach replied rather terrified.

"Well two sugars, no milk"

Zach sighed and reluctantly went back in the direction he came to retrieve Booth a coffee. As soon as he disappeared around the corner a doctor approached them with a relieved smiled on her face.

"Is she okay?" Ange asked.

"Dr Brennan is suffering from pretty severe pnuenomia but I'm glad to say that she's stable and is going to be alright."

There was sighs of relief all around Ange threw her arms around Hodgins who gently rubbed Ange's back.

"Told you so" he smiled.

"Is she awake? Can we see her?" Booth asked already making his way to the door.

"Yes, she's still drowsy but should be able to communicate..you may go and see her but don't be long she needs her rest" The female doctor replied.

Booth led the pack into Brennan's room. He grinned when he saw his partner propped up in bed, still groggy from the antibiotics but breathing. He rushed to her side and kissed her forehead in delight. She smiled,

"Hey guys" she said drowsily, weakly waving at Ange, Hodge, Cam and Zach who handed Booth his coffee.

"Yeah I'm not thirsty anymore" Booth smiled.

Zach sighed annoyed but managed to let Brennan know that he was glad she was alright.

"Oh thank god sweetie," Ange said patting her hair, "We were so worried. We had no idea what was going on and the FBI wouldn't tell us anything...I thought you were..I.."

"Ange I'm fine, seriously. My body temperature rapidly decreased in such a short period of time causing severe pnuenomia but the surgery should have put that right...and it kinda feels that may have a small fracture on the left side of my clavical I'll check with the-"

"Ahh...That's my Bones" Booth cut in.

She smiled at him, they were interupted by a doctor who said that they best be off so Dr Brennan could get some rest. Ange hugged her best friend,

"You have no idea how relieved I am sweetie, we'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Rest up" Hodgins instructed, Zach smiled and waved.

"Oh Cam! Wait.." Brennan said suddenly.

Cam stopped in the door-way and turned to face her colluege.

"Lena Robson? Did you find out what happened?"

"Well Zach found a gunshot wound and damage to the back of the skull"

"So her no-good boyfriend got his homies onto her when he found out about the baby huh?" Booth cut in.

Cam shook her head slowly.

"We found a hair with the remains" Cam stated, "belonging to Georgina Robson."

"Her mum?!" Booth exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah..." Cam sighed "The FBI found the exact shovel used to bury her daughter in the back of her garden shed. Turns out Ms Robson found out about the pregnancy and was convinced her daughter was a sinner, for having sex before marriage..she thought she'd go straight to hell or something. So she sacrificed her daughter so she would be forgiven for raising such a 'monster' "

"Makes sense" Brennan said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Booth questioned.

"The crucifix's and bibles all round her house."

"Good work Bones" He praised her sweetly.

Cam smiled, "Get better soon Dr. Brennan."

When Cam left Booth sat down on a chair next to Brennan's bed and sighed.

"Did it all really happen?" She asked quietly, "It kinda seems like a blur"

Booth stared at the ground. "Yeah" he answered.

"Even Russ?" She asked. The slight hope in her voice made his heart break. He looked soulfully into her eyes, "I'm sorry Bones."

She sniffed, tears slowly welling in her eyes. He reached out and touched her hand. She smiled,

"It's stupid" she said,"It happened hours ago..I knew about it..hours.."

Booth stood up and held her while she silently sobbed into his chest.

"You'll never guess who got us out" he said.

"Who?" She sniffed.

"Your criminal, no good father" He smiled. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What did...What did he say?" She asked.

"Ahh...he told me to look after you" Booth grinned.

"Pffft...I don't need looking after" She scoffed.

"Oh yup" Booth replied sarcastically, raised eyebrows.

She smiled.

"I wanna look after you Bones" He said quietly patting her hair.

Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't know what to say.

"Thank-you Booth" she finally managed to whisper.

"Well I better go, my doc's gonna go ape when she see's I'm not resting" He laughed. As he headed towards the door. He stopped in the door-way and turned to face his partner.

"You didn't let go" He said, staring into her eyes.

"Well of course I didn't, then you'd have no-one to look after would ya?" She smiled.

Booth laughed.

"Sweet Dreams Bones" He smiled his famous charm smile once more, and switched the light out.

She sat in the bed, bundled up with layers of blankets and she smiled to herself. Ever since her parents had disappeared that day, ever since her brother abandoned her, she longed for to have someone, someone who truly cared. Now she had him.


End file.
